People can change: Uzumaki Naruto X Yamanaka Ino
by ryanroks594
Summary: Naruto just got back from his training with Jiraya, and Ino doesn't know what to do when she thinks of Naruto as more than a friend. Uzumaki Naruto X Yamanaka Ino. Also my first fanfic, so please review and tell me how i'm doing!
1. Chapter 1: He returns

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto related.

* * *

"Wow", Naruto said as he took his first glance at his village that he hasn't seen in 3 years. "Did I really used to live here?"

"Of course you did my idiot apprentice." Jiraya stated with a smile. "OOhhhhh , (A/N: When Jiraya goes like OOhhhhhh when he's surprised) Naruto, I'm going to leave you to explore the village. Im going to go explore some women alone…"

With that, Jiraya sprinted off towards a group made up of 5 young women.

"Dirty old hermit." Naruto said. With that, Naruto went off to explore the village that was his home. So, as people could easially guess, Naruto went off to find Iciraku's Ramen. When he got there, he saw a certain blonde haired kunoici that he felt he knew.

"Uh, do I know you?" Naruto said as he sat down staring at her.

The woman just stared at him for a few moments until she noticed who he was. "Naruto!" The woman yelled. "When did you get back?"

Naruto was in the middle of eating miso ramen when he heard her question. "Just this morning" He replied. "But still, who are you?"

"Its me, Ino! Baka!" Ino almost yelled.

"Oh, Ino! How's it been?"

"It would've been better if you remembered me" Ino stated.

"Hehehe, sorry about that," Naruto said apologeticly.

"No problem, well Naruto, I've got to go, I'm going to get back to work at my family's flower shop." Ino stated simply. "Bye!"

"Later!" Naruto yelled as he fiished his third bowl of ramen. "Old man! Another bowl!"

"Wow" Ino thought as she thought about Naruto. "He doesn't seem as bratty and loud-mouthed as usual. Infact, he seems kind of cute… WHAT? Did I just think of Naruto as cute? Gah, the diet ramen I was eating must've been rigged with some drug or something."

* * *

"Naruto came back?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Ino simply stated, "And he doesn't seem as bratty as he did when he was 12. In-fact, he seems kind of cute..."

"What?" Sakura yelled, "You of all people find Naruto attractive?"

"Oh no...I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Please keep it a secret. Im BEGGING you! If Naruto finds out, who knows what he'll do!" Ino yelled.

"Don't worry." Sakura said, "Your secret's safe with me".

* * *

Wow, first fanfic. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Ino's feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Sorry about the shortness of the first chapter! Anyway, this is my first fanfic and tell me if anything seems wrong or something. Please review!

* * *

Naruto was in his bed thinking about the friends he saw earlier.

"Well, everybody seem's the same, except Ino…She seemed to be in deep thought when she left the Ramen stand. Whatever! Im sure she's fine." Naruto thought, "I wonder how Sakura-chan feel's about me! I mean with Sasuke gone, she must have feelings for me! In the morning, I should get some flowers for her!"

With that, Naruto almost fell asleep instantly.

* * *

"Ahhh…" Naruto yawned as he was walking down the path to the Yamanaka's flower shop; "It feels good when you wake up. More importantly, I wonder how Sakura-chan will like the flowers that I'll get her…"

The bell attached to the door was jingling as Naruto walked in. The first thing he noticed is how Ino was sleeping lazily on the front desk.

"Oi, Ino" Naruto said as he gently tapped Ino on the shoulder.

"Huh…A customer….Oh! Hello Naruto! How goes it?" Ino said as she woke up.

"Fine, and I was wondering what kind of flower should I buy when I'm going to give it to someone I love." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"Whaa?" Ino thought, "Is he going to give me a flower? If he does, then I'm sure it wont be so bad."

"Well", Ino said as she brought Naruto over to a shelf, "Why not use the old-fashioned rose? I like them and I'm sure that other girls do as well."

"Well ok. How much are they?" Naruto said as he brought out Gama-chan (His wallet)

"Nothing, its on the house", Ino said, "If its for a special girl of yours, then I wont mind if I gave it away."

"Wow! Thanks Ino, you're the best!" Naruto yelled as he ran out the door.

"What, the flower wasn't for me?" Ino thought, "Maybe he's going to give it to me later, I mean, I am the prettiest girl he knows!"

After that, Naruto went back home to where he put on some calogne, took a shower, and put on some everyday clothes (a black shirt with Konoha's mark on the back and orange pants). He also made a mental note to sound as cool as he possible could.

* * *

"SAKURA-CHANNNNN!", Naruto yelled. "I have a gift for you!"

"Oh", Sakura said as she turned around to the loud Naruto. "What is it?"

"Here, Naruto said as he brought the Rose out from behind his back, "I got this for you, and Sakura-chan? Will you go out with me?"

"Oh no! If I agree, then Ino might be mad, but if I say no, I might hurt Naruto's feelings! Sakura thought. "What should I do?"

"Naruto" Sakura said, "I-I can't go out with you...!"

Naruto was shocked. He figured that when Sasuke was away, she developed feelings for him.

"But Sakura-chan…W-"

"Naruto" Sakura interrupted, "I know a friend, yes, I friend that I'm very close with that has a crush on you. I don't think that she'd forgive me if I started dating you."

"Wow" Naruto thought, "Sakura's really noble if she dumped me like that. On the other hand…somebody likes me. I wonder who it is."

"Sakura-chan" Naruto stated, "With the way you put it, I'm ok with you turning me down. Also, can you tell me who likes me?"

'No!, I would be embarrassing her Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"Well ok, if you put it that way." Naruto said calmly, "I'm going to get some ramen dattebayo! Bye Sakura-chan!"

* * *

On his way to Ichiraku's, Naruto passed the Yamanaka's flower shop. As he did, he heard a very loud Ino talking to herself while no one else was in the shop.

"Wow, I can't believe Sakura did that for me. Well we are friends after all. Anyway, I guess I should tell Naruto how I really feel, I mean I wouldn't have fallen for him if he was still acting like a brat, (A/N: Whenever I say brat, I don't men like a child, I just mean weird. And who calls kids brat's anyway?) but now, he's so hansome and he act's somewhat better. I'll talk to him tomorrow I guess.

With that, Ino went over to the main desk and started to count the day's profits.

"Woah!" Naruto thought, "Ino like's me? Is that the woman that Sakura-chan was talking about? Well as far as I know, Ino just like's flowers. I guess I should get to know her since she wants to go out with me. But first, Ramen time!

Then Naruto sprinted off to Ichiraku's, but not before he dropped his wallet outside when running.

* * *

A/N: Im not very happy with this chapter, but whatever! Review and tell me how horrible or good it is.

I dont think that I portrayed Naruto's reaction to being rejected right, and I dont think that I portrayed Sakura right at all...

Review and tell me if you think I did. More chapters to come!


	3. Chapter 3: Asking Ino to hang out

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto related. All I own are the clothes on my back.

A/N: I only have 1 review :( Can you guys please review about how it is? Well, it's only been like 10 hours…..Never mind! Anyway, I'm going to try to make these chapters as long as I can.

* * *

"Wow!" Naruto thought as he patted his belly, "I really ate my fill today! Its amazing how I really don't gain weight much after how much I eat. Anyway, Its time to ask Ino if she would like to spend time with me tommorow."

Naruto knew his way to the Yamanaka flower shop, but sadly, he didn't know where the Yamanaka family lived.

"Tajuu Ksge Bushin no Jutsu!"

Almost a thousand shadow clones popped up and ran around the village in separate directions.

"Man." Naruto uttered as he released his jutsu, "I can't find Ino's place no matter how hard I look. Then Naruto took a quick glance at a flower bouquet on somebody's windowsill that he felt was farmiliar. "Hey.." Naruto said, "Those flowers look very farmiliar. OH!"

* * *

As Ino handed Naruto the rose, Naruto took a quick glance at a very pretty looking boquet.

* * *

"I remember those flowers! So I bet that's Ino's Room!" Naruto almost yelled.

The time was 10:00 PM, so Ino was probably asleep, (A/N: Naruto ate for THAT long, and he also did dishes since he lost Gama-chan) so Naruto decided to sneak into her room and ask her. He didn't want to wait until the next day because he knew that if he made a mental note, like the one that he made to sound cool near Sakura-chan, than he wouldn't remember it. He didn't want to knock on the front door either because me may wake some people up. So he applied some chakra to his feet and walked up a wall that lead to Ino's room.

"Ino?" Naruto whispered as he poked her face. "Ino?"

"Dad?" Ino whispered as she slowly opened her eyes. "Da- AHHHH! NARUTO!" Ino yelled.

"Gahh!" Naruto said. "Ino, whats wrong?"

"You're what's wrong Naruto, you're on my bed! Ino yelled, "Also, I'm sleeping…well…"

Ino whispered a certain word to Naruto. After she stopped, he almost fainted.

"GAHH! Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs, "You mean that you aren't wearing anything under there?"

"Yes Naruto, some women like to sleep naked. Womanly underwear is often hard to sleep with because it feels uncomfortable. More importantly, what did you come here to ask me?"

"Well Ino, I was wondering if you would want to hang out with me tomorrow? That is if you don't have any plans…"

"Oh, well I don't have any plans, so I would love to spend time with you!" Ino said.

"Yes!" Ino thought, "Tomorrow's gonna be great!"

"Well ok then." Naruto said, "I should probably leave then…"

Just then, Ino's locked door was pounded on by someone unknown to both of them, (Because the door was closed…Duh) it sounded like someone was banging on the door.

"Ino!" Inoichi yelled, "Are you ok?! Is someone hurting you?"

"No Dad!" Ino said harshly. The she mouthed to Naruto: Get out please! If my Dad finds you, he'll kill us!

With that, Naruto took his leave and managed to get away before Inoichi broke down Ino's door down.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto woke up bright and early knowing that he's going to hang out with a friend.

Naruto made sure to take a shower, put on his cleanest outfit, and eat a not-so-healthy ramen breakfast.

After that, Naruto sat down on his bed thinking about where he and Ino should spend time together.

"Hmm?" Naruto thought, "Wonder where I should take Ino today? Ichiraku's? Nahh, I don't think she likes to have ramen everyday like me. The park? Nahh, strangers may interfere. The Korean BBQ place? Well she does like pork jowls… All right then! I'll go and pick her up!"

It took a few minutes for Naruto to re-trace his steps and find Ino's house. After he found it, he rang the doorbell, and after a few minutes of Inoichi being a protective dad, he called for Ino and left.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, 3 chapters in one day huh? Its only been a couple of hours but I alerady have 5 follows and 1 favorite! Its because of this that I would like to thank: Alex Spotlight, alwaysstaygray, animelover4ever0, jh831, and Yankeegirl01 for following and Yankeegirl01 the most for being the first person ever to favorite my stories! Yankeegirl01, this chapter is dedicated to you! Please review people who read this! Even if you're a guest! I appreciate the input :)


	4. Chapter 4: The Hug

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own the characters, I don't own the setting, all I own is the idea.

A/N: Hey guys, so far, this has 6 followers and 3 favorites! I would like to thank Alex Spotlight for being the first person to review my fanfic. You rock! I have a feeling that this fanfic isn't gonna grow into something big, but I'm going to continue it anyway. Enjoy!

* * *

Naruto and Ino were sitting at the only BBQ place in all of Konoha. A woman with straight black hair just took their order. Naruto's order was just beef since he didn't really have a favorite item on the menu, but unlike Naruto, Ino knew just what she wanted from the Menu.

"Ma'am, can I have some pork jowls?" Ino said with a smile and the biggest pair of eyes Naruto had seen.

"Sheesh" The woman said under her breath. She had never een someone so eager to get food, other than that one fat Chunin that came with her before, (Chouji) and she didn't like people like that.

"So Ino…" Naruto said trying to start a conversation, "since like pork so much, is that why Sakura-chan calls you a pig?" "That is the reason." Ino said in an annoyed tone. "Anyway, how's life Naruto-kun?" "Its been ok Ino." Naruto said. "What about you?"

"I've been ok, the only thing that isn't ok is the amount of hours I work at my family's flower shop. I work almost 8 hours!" Ino complained.

"Dang!" Naruto said.

* * *

For a couple of hours, Ino and Naruto chatted about things that they liked, hated, and loved (like Naruto 3's Ramen). After 2 surprisingly quick hours, they had to leave because they were both full and they didn't want to get scolded by the manager for staying too long.

"Boy, I guess we both ate our fill today!" Naruto said exhausted.

"Yeah." Ino said looking embarrassed. She didn't want Naruto to know how happy she was that she sat just across from her crush.

Ino was on cloud nine when Naruto walked her home. "Thanks for walking me home Naruto." Ino said softly.

"No problem!" Naruto said with a grin, "See you lat-"

Ino had hugged Naruto involuntarily. After the thirty-second hug, Ino let go and both of the teens were blushing furiously.

"Uh." Naruto managed to say.

"Bye Naruto." Ino said as soft as she could say.

With that, both teens walked in separate directions, and both of them were wondering why Ino had hugged Naruto.

* * *

Naruto was lying in bed thinking about the day he had just experienced. He had BBQ, a great conversation, and a hug from a girl. Naruto shook away his thoughts and fell asleep. His dream started out with Naruto lying in a field, a very pretty one at that. Then, out of no-where, Ino popped up next to Naruto.

"Ino?" Naruo asked.

"Naruto, I think you're a very hot guy. I just want to feel your muscles all night long and hug you every chance I get." Said the imaginary Ino.

"Bu-" Naruto started.

Before Naruto could finish, Ino tackled Naruto to the ground and was kissing him like no tomorrow. It started out as a simple one, but then it developed into a passionate kiss, and before Naruto knew it, he was kissing her back.

* * *

Ino was in a huge battlefield (BTW, this is Ino's dream) with Shikamaru and Chouji. The enemy used Fire and Earth style jutsu. The enemy used, Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu (Fire style: Fireball jutsu) and incinerated Chouji.

"Chouji!" Ino yelled. But when she blinked and looked back, Naruto was holding Chouji, and Choujo was un-harmed. Naruto used Rasengan and took the enemy out. Then Chouji and Shikamaru disappeared and Naruto was on top of her, kissing her passionately.

Both teens woke up at the same time in different locations.

"What was I dreaming?" Both of them said.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I was slacking off, but I still managed to get this short chapter up! Thanks for the review Alex, and I hope to get more! I also thanks the people who decided to favorite this!

Anyway, I may take a short break, I dunno. Whatever happens happens. Please review, as I only have 1. Bye!


	5. UPDATE

UPDATE

With a new school year beginning for me in a few days, I may not have enough time to write chapters, but I'll manage somehow.

Ok, so I've been reading the reviews, and I realized that I need to step up my game. I'm not a good writer though, so hang in there. I'll find a way to improve.

REVIEWS

Zidane – I'm trying to improve the length of the chapters. Bear with me.

Dbzgirl1011 – Thanks

Shadowfox5273 – Thanks But I still need to improve by a great deal.

ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36 – Long name Also, thanks!

Also, a review was made by a guest telling me that the story was shallow, and I totally agree. I'll try to improve.

Anyway, the best time I may be able to complete another chapter is on Labor Day.

Bye noww

(REMEMBER, THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER)


End file.
